Gate-keeper cerberus SD145S2B
Gate-keeper Cerberus is a stamina type beyblade from beyblade X-Force. Type: stamina Element: shadow Owner: TBA Direction of rotation: right Symbolic weapon: helm of darkness First appearance (anime): Beyblade: X-force episode 9: "the wrath of hades". First appearance (manga): beyblade: X-Force chapter 2 Dimond face: Cerberus Cerberus has 3 dog heads printed on it and looks vary similar to kerbecs. It is a dark transparent purple in color with the dogs being printed in black with red eyes. power wheel: Cerberus Attack:3 Defense:4 stamina:7 Cerberus is a unique wheel as it outer ridge is compleat completely made of metal, thus making it the heaviest power wheel evaluable. It's interior is a variety of designs while it's exterior has 4 dog head like designs. It come in tow layers: METAL RING The metal ring looks likes like 4 dog heads and painted metallic gold in color. PLASTIC DISK The plastic disk is vary complex and is gold with black painted designs on it. Overall, it is a vary good wheel in smash attack with 4 main contact points and has vary good centrifugal force. It is the best stamina power wheel ever made and goes well with sapphire as they both are metal at the rim and have plastic centers. ELEMENTAL JEWEL The jewel in this wheel is a purple in color. It is a shadow jewel. weight wheel: Gate-keeper Attack:3 Defense:1 Stamina:7 Gate-Keeper is 4 sided and depicts 4 scaly designs. The 4 dog heads on Cerberus fit perfectly over this design. It is quite heavy and is about the weight of hades, though it is vary good in stamina and all it's weight is focused on the out of the wheel. It is vary good in attack though with out stamina disk's gravity mode, it lacks defense as it is lifted. It has 4 gaps that the 4 diamonds on SD145 fit through. Overall with SD145's gravity mode, gate-keeper is absolutely invincible, though it has better smash attack with out SD145 but it's still an amazing wheel ether-way. It is painted a metallic gold in color. spin track: Stamina Disk 145 Attack:0 defense:3 Stamina:4 SD145 as it's name implies, is a variant of BD145 except with little free moving metal balls in side. it has tow modes: stamina mode (normal), and gravity mode (boost). In stamina mode, the balls are fixed and looks exactly like boost disk's normal mode. Similar to jade's attack mode. Though in gravity mode, the balls are free moving, and the disk fuses with the weight wheel and looks exactly like boost disk's boost mode. It is currently.the second heaviest track in the world; the first one being MW145. Though it out classes all tracks of it's hight in both stamina and defense. Even BD145. It's gravity mode is only compatible with gate-keeper as it has 4 diamonds insted of 3. It is a dark transparent purple in color. performance tip: stern sharp ball Attack:0 Defense:3 Stamina:6 S2B takes on an egg like shape. because of this, it has good defense and great stamina. It out classes SB as it as more stability due to it being like a rounded off version of it. Although it is labeled for stamina, it's found it's self top tier in defense combos. It's even an upgraded version of a defense tip. Despite this, it's still a great stamina tip. It's a dark transparent purple in color. special move(s) *gate to the underworld *chains of hades *helm of darkness